Movie night
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: Becuase watching a movie at Alfred's house is  such a good idea. But not really. Especially with Arthur. FrUk and some RusAme. T for some words and implied things of awesome.


Alfred had deemed it movie night at his house.

He'd talked Ivan in to coming, though it really didn't even need to be called that. Ivan was happy to spend spare time with him. It was getting Arthur to come over was the fun part. But Francis had managed to get him to come somehow. How he managed it, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know. So he didn't really ask. He was coming to watch an awesome movie with him so that's all he cared about.

They All managed to fit on the couch in Alfred's living room. It was a pretty big couch but Alfred had no reason to actually sit properly. His house, his movie right? Yea. He'd make himself comfortable on his couch.

Francis sat on the far right of the couch his feet crossed and an arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sat next to the blond, his back to the others side. His feet were laid out and crossed on the couch and had Francis arm over his shoulder. He wasn't to happy with the last part but he dealt with it. Who knows were else he may try to put his filthy hands, the bugger.

Ivan sat at the left end of the couch, an arm on it's rest and Alfred's head on a pillow in his lap. Alfred's feet lay across the couch, just as Arthur's, and almost lay upon Francis lap.

They decided on watching Hitmanafter Alfred had given a compelling argument and declared that there was something to grab every ones interest. First off it was an action movie, right there, that's all Alfred needed. There was some British investigators or something to keep Arthur happy for a bit. It was supposed to take place in Russia and had a bit of a corruption and twist in the plot for Ivan's attention. And for Francis, for Francis, it may have a bit of a perverted scene or two for his attention.

The room was dimly lit with The movie's picture dancing across the screen, brightening the room more so and at other times leaving the room near black. The popcorn and the bowl it had inhabited briefly, was laying scattered on the floor. A small conflict had made way when the movie had just started when Francis tried to fish Arthur onto his lap. Arthur wasn't going to have any of that and the popcorn being in his hand during it, he'd thrown it in the others face in a very poor defence, though the other had gotten the jest and left him alone.

"Yes! I love this part. This is when shit gets real!" Alfred's arm that was once resting on his stomach, shot out as he pointed a finger at the screen. "This is one of the best parts in the movie! The four hitman dudes start sword figthing and stuff." An almost sadistic smile made it's way to Ivan's lips as he watched and Alfred rambled on about the movie. He watched as the actors tumbled about on the screen with knives flailing around and digging it's way into flesh of it's owners opponents.

"Must you really go and tell everything about movie, Alfred? Really, some people may have not seen it."

"You haven't seen it?" Alfred asked in monotone not really caring at all about the answer. The screen had momentary control over his bright blue eyes and short attention span.

"No, you git, I haven't. Now can you please keep that mouth of yours closed so you won't ruin the movie?" He scoffed as he crossed his arms and nudged Alfred in the back with his knee. Alfred didn't take notice of the action, either that or seem to care.

For a while all was pretty peaceful as the movie played, but nearing the end things started to flare up again.

Francis had been slipping his hand downwards throughout the movie, just slowly enough for the other to not really notice.

_"...your skin will melt and you blood will vaporize. There won't be enough of you left to identify..." _Alfred mouthed the words as the actor on the screen spoke them. He'd seen the movie so much he could practically recite every line from it, but that line just stuck to embedding itself. He didn't even bother to wonder why. Ivan laughed at such a horrible death as the guy on the screen crossed his friend and sent the word to shoot and kill him to save himself.

Arthur listened Ivan laugh and saw the other mouthing the words before turning his attention back to the television. "My god. Some of the things your countrymen can come up with. Really Alfred, practically every movie I've see-"

Alfred took his foot and practically shoved it in the others face before he could go on. His eyes hadn't even moved from the television while he did so. "Be quiet Iggy, we're watching a a movie." Alfred spoke with little concern about where he had placed his foot or how mad the other was sure to get.

Arthur wrapped his hands around the others ankle removing the foot from his face. "You blasted fool, keep your filthy feet out of my face! Who knows were those vile things have been!" Arthur was a little more than mad at the other for doing such and thus, he kicked the other off the couch and the comfortable position the other had been in. Alfred fell off with a pretty loud.

"Arthur that hurt!" He wined as he rubbed his back and pulled himself from the floor to sit upright.

Before Arthur could do even try to do anything else, that hand of Francis's crept down the rest of the way. He turned and slipped his other arm around him, successfully locking the Brit in place.

"Bloody wanker, get your hands off me! Let me go this instance!" Arthur yelled as he tried to land a fist in the others face, but with no luck with the position he was being held in. How had he even been hooked into such a damned evening? He could be at home with a lovely book and enjoying a nice cup of tea. But no, he'd been cursed to come here for 'Movie night'.

"Mon cher, you're quite feisty this evening." Francis tightened his grip around the shorter male and drug him from their positions on the couch. "Maybe we could have a little fun, oui?" He all to loudly whispered into his captures ear as one of his hand made it's way into the waistband of his pants.

"Don't you even bloody think about s-" Arthur was squirming about in the others grasp, beat red. He'd placed an elbow in the others gut, but the Frenchman was very persistent with getting his way and didn't faulter.

"Don't even go near my bedroom this time if you're going to do that, Francis!" Alfred shouted while pointing an accusing finger at him, still sitting on the floor. Ivan watched the scene unfolding with amusement before Alfred claimed a spot right up next to him on the newly freed couch.

Francis assured him quickly that he would do no such thing before he made a quick leave of the living room, his foul mouthed Briton still under lock of his grasp.

As the other two left the room, though one of them not willingly. He chuckled as he lent over and pulled his own pretty boy into a kiss.

-xxx-

The movie had played through the credits and made it's way back into the confinement of it's DVD case.

Ivan had to leave for some meeting or another with his boss the following day. At times he wished these things weren't that important and ditch worthy, but sadly, they weren't. He frowned as he fixed up a few things in the room and cleaned up the popcorn before checking the clock. It wasn't to late but he was ready to hit the hay. He had to be up earlier than he would have liked this morning for a meeting with his own boss.

He muffled a yawn with the back of his hand as he made his way down a dimly lit hallway that led to his room. He stopped In front of his door only to hear a few things residing from within it.

"God dammit, Francis! Seriously!" He took off back down the same hall and made his way to one of the many quest rooms that resided within his house. He brought the palm of his hand to his forehead. Why. Why him? And Again too.

He made his way into the room and fell ungracefully onto the bed after pulling his glasses off. One of these days he is going to transfer his things from that room and turn it into a guest room. Save him from having to deal with these kinds of things again.

* * *

For those who aren't familiar with the movie Hitman, the main actor, the hitman, is American. The other main actors being Russian and British(or, well some guy from the UK). The movie itself was shot in America/France. And goes in and out of English/Russian in language. The movie is supposed to take place in Russia for the most part. Kinda hard to grasp at first, I ended up watching it twice times before the pieces clicked together. And then I watched it again for the fuck of it. It's has action, blood, Corruption, hot actor dude (Ha.), some chick, and general awesomeness.

Also, that line made of epic. It's the only line in the movie that sticks itself within the confines of my brain. I love that line. WhynoAmericansarenotweird.

http:/ /en. wikipedia. org /wiki/ Hitman _(2007 _film)

This story was a total excuse to write some FrUk, Alfred kicking Arthur in the face and not caring, and something with movies. And I did _NOT_ make Alfred refer to Ivan as his own 'pretty boy'. Oh no, I would never do such a thing. Ivan may or may not be happy with the movie selection, now that I think about it. Oh well! Also, feel sorry for poor Alfred. Imagine a friend or parent doing that in your room, Lol! Scary stuff right there man, scary stuff.

Also, that next chapter should be out within, I hope, three days. Hopefully sooner.


End file.
